


Не будь задницей

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи хочет. Гарри не может отказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не будь задницей

— Гарри, ну пожалуйста. Давай еще?  
— Нет, Лу. У тебя снова потом все будет болеть…  
— А вдруг нет. Ну пожалуйста.  
— Ты снова не сможешь сидеть.  
— Я думаю, что уже почти привык.  
— … и ходить.  
— Но мне так хочется. Хаз. Еще один раз! Тебе же не сложно, правда?  
— Луи, ты ненормальный.  
— Ну, не будь задницей, а?  
— Ладно. Ложись на живот…  
— Ох…  
— Больно?!  
— Нет-нет. Продолжай. Вот тут да-да-да. Черт. Гарри…  
— Мне кажется, что тебе больно.  
— Ах… нет. Черт, нет. Двигайся, черт тебя побери.  
— Лу…  
— Только не останавливайся, я тебя прошу!  
…  
— Черт, я из-за тебя весь выпачкался.  
— И с меня капает. Черт, все белье…  
— А все из-за тебя. Мало ему…  
— Ну постираем…  
— В смысле, я постираю?  
— Хаз, ну не в первый раз же.  
— Проехали. Тебе не больно?  
— Нет. В самый раз.  
— Я больше все равно не смогу, у меня у самого все болит.

***  
— Хаааз?  
— Ммм?  
— Ты спишь? Ну, не спи. Это я должен хотеть спать, а не ты.  
— Что?.. Я тоже устал. Что такое, Лу?  
— Сделай мне чай.  
— О Боже…  
— И сандвич, ладно?  
— Лу…  
— Мне тяжело встать. Хаз, ну, не будь задницей.  
— Я тебя предупреждал… Ладно, сейчас принесу.  
— Хаз…  
— Что еще?  
— Спасибо за массаж. Думаю, завтра от крепатуры и следа не останется.  
— Надеюсь, что я не зря старался. Нужен тебе этот спортзал…  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Лу.


End file.
